How to contribute to this wiki and Diigo
Learning is not a spectator sport - it takes work... but with small but significant individual contributions, we can share in a whole lot of collective information! How to contribute to this wiki Each week you will take numerous notes in seminars on important course information, points on theoretical arguments and from discussions on the course readings or RATs. After class (or during if you have a laptop), all you need to do is add the most important information or points to the Wiki If everyone shared just 2 or 3 important points or a paragraph, then the class (and each of you!) would have an extensive set of notes to draw on for your research and help your undersanding of course material and content. These notes, shared and collated, will be more extensive, superior and definitive than any single person's notes (including your teacher's) because they will cover many perspectives, many voices and will come directly from active and dynamic class discussions. NB It may even be a good idea to build a glossary of new/difficult terms each week. For example, if you are not sure what 'creole' means, you will not be the only one, so find out and post the definition in a glossary at the bottom of the page. You can do this before a seminar, and all it really requires is a little cut-and-pasting! In a wiki, all of our writing is collaborative; no single person owns the material, the whole group does (very often it is difficult to know who wrote what information in a wiki). So it is okay to make minor edits (even to this page if there are errors or information is missing!) and clarifications to the notes without seeking permission. And if you are not certain about any information (either your own notes or someone else's) or you think a major edit is required, then you can use the Discussion or Talk page located top right to discuss this before you add it to the Article page. How to contribute to Diigo As you browse/surf the Internet each week, e.g. reading newspapers, you will come across articles, web pages and information that might be relevant to the course or interesting for your peers. For example, an article on Chinese hackers' attempts to protest the exhibition of a film at this year's Melbourne Film Festival because of its perceived attacks on Chines national integrity. By adding Diigo to your toolbar or downloading a Diigolet (a bookmark) you will be able to highlight important information, stick a note or comment to the page and share the article with the rest of the group. It really is that simple, just bookmark an article (perhaps after annotating as you read) and it send it to our Diigo group with any comments you think are pertinent. Again, if everyone shared just 1 article/page each week from their typical web browsing, the class (and each of you!) would have over 50 examples/resources to draw on for seminar discussion.